The forgotten
by Scorpina
Summary: Two twins never knew their father. Yet on the deathbed of their grandfather, they learned one thing. He was a wrestler and was in the WWE. The twins knew they had to find him, for he was the only family they had left.
1. Chapter 1

The forgotten

Chapter 1

"Find your father"

It was the last words he told his grandchildren, find your father. Jessica and Colin were orphaned at birth, yet were raised by their mother's father. Neither knew her, or their birth father until they were told the truth no more than a few months ago. Their mother died in a horrible accident, yet was kept alive long enough to give birth to the twins. Jessica and Colin never knew the full truth as to what happened to their mother or why she died, which was way their grandfather insist they find him. The only clue given to them was that he is in the WWE.

It was a few days after the funeral as Jessica and Colin made their plan. They would enter the WWE and get into the locker room by taking on odd jobs. Both had applied a few months ago and were quickly accepted. Jessica was going to be an intern to the creative writing department. Colin was going to be a stagehand.

The twins were as close as they could be, for life had dealt them many blows, mostly that occurred in school. Colin was a freakishly large child. He could appear as a student who should be two grades ahead than the class he was in. Yet it worked to his advantage in high school.

Jessica had to deal with the cruelty of the girls who saw her as someone different, someone they could easily turn into a target to pick on. Yet once more, in high school things changed. The girls didn't, but Jessica did.

She and her brother got into many fights, both could hold their own against anyone and no matter the number put against them. The two found themselves as outcasts. But they were feared. Colin took a liking to it. Jessica just wanted to be left alone and not made into a victim.

School ended a year ago, as the two were about to set their sights on collage until their grandfather grew sick. He was the only family they had since their grandmother passed on when they were two.

They planned for their new jobs, their bags packed as they caught the plane out to New York City. The hunt for their father was on, if only they knew what he looked like…


	2. Chapter 2 The arrival

Chapter 2- The arrival.

The twins arrived at a bustling arena. Everyone was running about all over the place, as neither knew what to do or where to go. Colin just tied back his long locks when one of the stagehands took hold of him. "You look strong, come with me!" he called. Colin was pulled away from his sister before he could utter a quick goodbye.

Jessica wasn't alone for very lone. She felt a tap on her shoulder and found herself face to face with Stephanie McMahon. "Jessica? Hi, I'm Stephanie, will you come with me please?"

Jessica was given a quick tour of the arena and also learned new dodging tactics from Stephanie who explained it's better to get out of the way. "I can assure you, some of these guys can knock you down like a bulldozer! So it's best to give them room, trust me!" she explained. "I married one!"

Jessica smiled. "It's so fascinating and big. What do I do to help?" she asked.

Stephanie smiled at her keenness and explained that she will mainly be doing coffee runs until she gets use to things around here. "I need to warn you though, some of the guys around here… they are VERY temperamental"

"Temperamental how?"

Much to her reluctance, Stephanie spoke that some of the wrestlers don't mind harming others for the sake of their own egos. "Randy Orton being one of them. He has attacked me, stand in his way, and you will get hurt. So it's best to just stay away from him if possible. He won't be unavoidable though"

She nodded to the tidbit and was also warned about the wrestler named Kane. "He is a loose cannon. No one ever knows what to expect out of him. He will be good one day, next… he's snapped, just a warning though. If he's in a dark room, leave him be"

"Kane… he sounds familiar to me" Jessica whispered. But she soon shook the thought from her mind and continued on.

Stephanie however kept looking back at Jessica and envisioned her as a wrestler. Her long, glowing brown hair that had a permanent wavy texture to it, her eyes also lit like a candle as she had a smile that could lighten up a room. Her was in tremendous shape and was rather tall for a young woman. "Have you considered being a wrestler?" Stephanie asked out of the blue.

"A wrestler? It's never really crossed my mind"

"Well we'll see. Let continue the tour so you know where everything is"

"You may as well make the first stop the coffee table," Jessica said with a grin.

Elsewhere…

"Put it down! Put it down!" they screamed.

Colin just started on the job and already he was getting yelled at. He held up over his head over 250 pounds of steel over his head, slowly he eased it to the ground. "What's wrong? I had it ok"

"It's a two man job… you can't get reckless!" scolded one of the stagehands.

"Let's see that again" came a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Triple H walk out onto the ramp. He nodded to Colin as he reached down and once more lifted the steel plating that was to go at the top of the ramp for the firework display later on. Hunter noticed how easy it was for the youth and asked him to walk it up. Colin did the work of two to four people by himself as he put the plate in place. Triple H smiled and knew the new guy shouldn't be a stagehand.

"Get in the ring" Hunter said aloud.

Not wanting to get fired, Colin got into the ring. Triple H followed and told Colin to come at him. "Let's see what you got, come at me. Tackle me if you can"

"What do you mean, if I can?" His voice went low and sadistic that startled Triple H. Before he could ask the youth to repeat what he just said when Colin came at him and tackled Triple H to the ground. He hit the mat with a thunderous blow that echoed in the arena.

Slowly, he got up and off of Triple H and helped him off the mat. "How long have you been wrestling?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not a wrestler," Colin explained. "But… I have always wanted to be in a ring like this…" he began to walk around it and tugged hard on the rope and tested out the dexterity of them. He smiled to the ring apron and began to bounce off the ropes like he had done it all before.

Hunter watched on and knew the kid belonged in the ring, but he would need to be trained properly. But that tone of voice he had still startled him and the look in his eyes. Something was off about this kid, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Triple H wasn't the only one scouting Colin. Cody Rhoades had to report to Randy…


	3. Chapter 3 The job starts

Chapter 3- The job starts.

"I think we need to have more of Orton in the show. The fans hate him!"

Jessica sat in on the creative writing meeting, serving coffee and jotting down notes as they continue to work out various stories. She was doing a good job until Vince told her to start handing out the Raw scripts. "Every superstar gets them," he told her.

"Dad… are you sure…"

"I can handle myself, thank you Stephanie" Jessica insisted. She took an armful of papers and went out to find the wrestlers. Things were going well at first until she came across Cody Rhoades. The two collided like a train wreck. Jessica was crossing off names on a list as Cody was looking franticly up and down the halls for Randy. The papers went flying everywhere, the first words out of Cody's mouth was. "Watch it bitch!"

Jessica didn't take kindly to the language! She was first to her feet as she felt her hand grasp onto Cody's neck. "You don't talk to me that way!" she growled lowly before lifting him with ease off the ground. Her eyes locked onto the second-generation superstar as she harshly threw him away from herself.

Cody was stunned that a woman could have that kind of strength, he was ready to go at her, yet a look of fear came over his face. She didn't know someone was watching her back and scared off Cody. He left as Jessica began to pick up the scripts once more and made sure that they were organized and in place. She thanked her good conscious to double paper clip the scripts together. She took her time in picking up the papers, yet didn't realize someone was helping her along. She reached for the last piece when she noticed the large hand. Covered in a fingerless black glove, she slowly looked up and came eye to eye with the Monster, Kane.

Jessica got to her feet as Kane picked up the last script. "That's some grip you had on his neck" Kane said to her, a slight blush followed on his face.

"Thanks, I don't take crap from no one. I'm Jessica"

"Kane… You… look very familiar to me" Kane stared intensely into her eyes and could feel something from the young woman, she had the same look… but he shook the thought from his mind. That was years ago. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No… I feel like I know you from somewhere" Jessica said aloud, she swore she has heard his voice once before, but there was no face to it. Not to mention his eyes reminded her of her twin Colin. Nonetheless, the prolonged an awkward silence between the two. Kane took the script from the ground and excused himself from Jessica. There was an odd glow he felt inside of him, something he had never felt for many years. Not since… Not since he lost his beloved Katie.

Meanwhile.

Cody stormed into legacy's locker room and was nearly winded from the encounter with Jessica. Orton was going over the game plan with Ted when Cody came through the door. He tried to speak yet Orton was quick to notice the bruising around his neck. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Later, you got to see this guy in the ring!"

Cody led Legacy to the ring, where they saw Colin with Triple H. The three were rendered speechless as he manhandled the game. A sick smirk came over Randy as he turned to his two accomplices. "I think we found another member of Legacy!"

"But he's not a second generation superstar!" protested DiBiase.

"Not that we know of. Look at his moves. They come naturally to him. I don't think he's been in the ring before, but when it's in your blood you don't need to be. Boys, wait for Hunter to leave him alone, and bring him to me! But, let's see if Hunter leaved him alone. All we need is a moment to convince him otherwise"

Orton's orders were given, Cody smiled to the task yet wondered how they could lure a giant of a man to their side.

Elsewhere

Jessica just finished handing out the last script. It came into the hands of Matt Hardy. A smile came to the Hardy's face as he realized Jessica was new to the locker room. Matt though that Jessica was an interesting girl, not to mention untouched as of yet. Ever since he started looking out for himself, he figured he should treat himself to finer ladies. "So… has anyone given you the grand tour?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Stephanie showed me around, thanks"

She turned to leave until Matt took hold of her arm. "But, I know the secrets around the arena… I can show you those," he said with a sly grin.

"Take your hand off me, you're leaving a slime trail" Jessica pulled out of his grasp before walking away from him, Matt wasn't impressed with how she reacted to him. Yet he smiled at the idea that she's playing hard to get.

Jessica decided that she needed a cup of coffee herself, she went to the table and waited her turn to get a hot drink, but was rather stunned to the man who was standing before her. "Out of curiosity… why are you drinking hot coffee in a leather trench coat?" she asked.

The man before her stopped and turned to face her, his glare was meant to intimidate but he paused to her face. The look in his eyes lightened. "Not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"Oh, so you do talk! Most of the guys were saying you didn't. I'm Jessica," she explained.

Only a nod came from the Undertaker, he kept looking at her oddly. The Deadman took tone as to how she stood before him and not a scrap of fear came over her, a confidence unseen in a woman when they stand before him. But the look in her eyes was something he couldn't vanquish from his mind. "You look like someone I know" he scratched his chin and kept looking her in the eyes. It wasn't long before the odd duo was being watched. Kane was peering from around the corner as Matt was wondering if a possible heroic rescue was in order for the young lady. Taker noticed his brother Kane and called him out.

Kane did so reluctantly as Taker looked between him and Jessica. He was silent as he stared on and looked each one in the eyes. But a nod came over him. "Have yourself a nice day, and watch out for the boys" warned the Undertaker.

Jessica was weirded out, but Kane let out a sigh. "Believe it or not, that's the most normal thing he has done in a few weeks" Kane paused as he looked back to Jessica. "If anyone… and I mean ANYONE, gives your trouble. Or if you need help, let me know" Kane said to her just below a whisper.

Jessica smiled to his generosity but insisted she would be ok. "I got a brother too you know, a twin!" she said with a grin.

Kane was rather surprised and smiled to her. "Keep him close by" Kane felt reluctant to be walking away from her, however he couldn't help but feel protective of her. A new side of him began to emerge as he kept looking over his shoulder at Jessica…


	4. Chapter 4 The Legacy pursuit

Chapter 4- The Legacy pursuit.

Hunter had enough training for the day and told Colin to get wrestling gear. "I got to talk to my old man about you. I think we found our next Undertaker!"

"Underwhat?" asked Colin.

The very question forced Triple H to stop and spin on his heels to face the youth once more. "You haven't… You stay right there!" Hunter went sprinting up the ramp calling for the Deadman as he rushed past the curtains. Colin smiled though as he found himself lounging on the top rope. He shut his eyes for but a moment until he felt the ring move. Slowly he looked over and found Legacy standing before him.

"Do you mind?" he asked as he tried to close his eyes once more.

"Actually I do. The name is Randy Orton…"

"Yeah, I head Hunter talk about you. So what?"

Randy tried to keep his temper in check. "Look, I know Triple H, and he's just going to drag you down. He won't let you live up to your full potential!" Orton explained. "How would like to be part of something greater than Triple H? How would you like to be part of a great Legacy?"

Colin looked even less interested than before. He smiled as he swung his massive legs over the top rope and stared down the three men. "In all honesty, I was hired as a stage hand… not a wrestler. So far things are going quite well for me as they are. I don't think I need your… assistance"

Orton grew defensive as he looked about ready to come to blows with Colin. However the odds grew even when the Undertaker came in with Triple H. Legacy quickly left the ring as Colin turned and looked into the eyes of the Deadman.

The last person Triple H expected to go pale in the face. It would be the Undertaker. He stared at Colin as if he had seen a ghost. "Who are you, boy?" Taker asked.

Colin explained himself the best he could to the Deadman, although he didn't know much about his own family. "All I know is my mom was named Katie… She went out with a wrestler back in the day according to grandpa. My sister and I never knew her."

Hunter snickered aloud. "Katie? You know Kane went out with a woman named Katie, remember Deadman? I did a whole… thing… about…" Hunter slowly trailed off as he looked more intensely at Colin. "Oh shit!"

"What? What is it?" Colin asked.

Taker took him under his arm and announced that he had to talk with him alone, but first, they had to find his sister. "There is much to discuss" Taker said to him in a soothing tone, but he couldn't help but crack a smile.

In the back.

Jessica was on her way back to the meeting when she could feel someone following her. Slowly she turned and came eye to eye with Cody Rhodes. She stood ready to fight until she felt someone else standing behind her. Ted DiBiase stood behind her as Randy Orton took the side. Jessica's back was against the wall as Legacy stared at her with evil intent. "So, you're the one that Cody spoke about… You gave my friend a hell of a bruising… We need to return the favor"

The empty look came over Orton as he inched closer and closer to Jessica. But he never expected what came next. Jessica's fist balled up in a shot to the jaw, she landed a single punch on Orton. He stumbled back until he hit the wall. Jessica moved quickly, she was just able to dodge the blows from Legacy. She nearly made it in the clear until Cody took a handful of her long hair. She fell back and landed with a sickening thud to the ground. Orton regained himself as he saw the woman who had give them trouble lying in pain. Randy ordered the two young men back, as he got ready to punt. He kneeled to the ground and was coiled, ready to strike as soon as she got to her knees….


	5. Chapter 5 The surprise twist

Chapter 5- The surprise twist.

Orton was ready to strike. But what he didn't know was that Jessica had been hit harder than what the boys were dishing out. She pretended to be groggy still from the forced fall. She could see Randy lining up his kick. Just as Orton came at her she grabbed hold onto his leg. In the thrill of the moment she turned rapidly and threw Orton a good foot away from her, just as Legacy was getting ready to strike back against her they heard him from down the hall. "HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Colin came charging at the three men who were quick to retreat, he stood defensively over Jessica and helped her off the ground to be sure she was ok. The moment she came off the ground did they hear a slow clapping coming from one of the open doors. Vince McMahon himself came out of hiding, he smiled to the two and decided then and there that the jobs they applied for were not for them. "I see you two in the ring! You have the talent for it… and strangely enough, you look like one of our veterans!"

Before Vince could go on. Triple H came up from behind the twins and announced that he will tend to the kids. "I think we got an old wrestling outfit Colin here would fit in perfectly! Taker's going to help me with that."

"Fair enough" Vince let them go on their way as Taker took the twins off to the side and down to the seamstress. She was stunned to see the Undertaker there, yet noticed the new faces. "My look at this!" she announced.

"Janet, do we still have that wrestling outfit Kane wore before he got his mask taken off?" Taker asked aloud.

She smiled as she rose out of her chair and got the outfit that happened to be hanging on the rack. She smiled as she held it up to Colin. "Oh I think it will fit! I may have to take it in" She explained. Colin went to a dressing room and tried on the outfit, it fit well yet like what Janet assumed, she would have to make some adjustments to it.

She asked if the red and black pattern would remain. Taker nodded, but asked her to give it a good make over. "Keep the design, yet make it his own!" said Triple H. "And make a tasteful one for Jessica, just flip the colors."

Janet smiled as she cracked her fingers and was ready to work. The twins on the other hand were still unsure as to what to make of this. However Triple H left them be, The Undertaker however was left with the twins, he knew he had to get to the truth as to where they came from. He brought the twin into an empty locker room. He got the kids refreshments and sat them down. Jessica was uncertain about the Deadman. Colin was worried to. "Can I ask you something?" Colin asked aloud.

Taker nodded. "Most people do ask for my advice"

"It's not your advice I'm seeking though. Why are you taking such an interest to us? When we got here, no one gave a damn, but now. Everyone wants us to get in the wrestling ring. What gain is it of yours if we do?" he asked.

Taker gave a smile, he spoke of wisdom beyond his years and knew his sister wanted to ask the same question. The Undertaker rose as he looked between to two. "Hunter told me you're looking for your father. I got a hunch as to who it is, since you look just like him" Said the Deadman, he then pointed his finger to Jessica. "You have his eyes"

Neither one could bring themselves to words at first, but Jessica wanted to burst with joy! He may know! But how could he tell by looks alone? "I just need to know… what you know about your family? You mom mainly. Do you know much about her?"

The twins fell silent, but Colin broke the awkward silence. "I found grandpa's journal. He also kept a box of many things our mom use to own. But I read his entries when he was in the hospital."

Jessica was stunned, Colin never told her this. Yet it could be an answer to her many questions.

"Please, tell me what you know" Taker begged of him.

Colin reached into his pocket and pulled out a single piece of paper, he looked between his sister and the Undertaker before reading aloud. "Police Sgt. Michael Vick..." he said aloud.


	6. Chapter 6 A father's memory

Chapter 6- a father's memory.

January 20 1990

I have kept this for too long, it's about time I write out about the night I heard of Katie's accident. Not to mention how to explain to my grandchildren what happened to their mother and why their father never knew.

Katie was a smart girl, but I never approved of any man dating her. Especially one in a mask, that fella had a stern warning from me, if he ever harmed her. I would never want to see his sorry face around here again.

I wish I didn't say that to him.

Katie had trouble with an old boyfriend. She had placed restraining orders against him and yet he continued to go after her, vowing revenge against my daughter. I could tell by his threats he was out for her blood, and wouldn't be satisfied until her life was in his hands. It was around the same time she met the masked man. His name has since slipped my mind, but I had never seen her happier.

They had gone out for a few months, in that time I learned Katie was pregnant. She left her pregnancy test in the bathroom, I nearly confronted her on it, when I later found her diary. She had written in that her current boyfriend was the one and she was going to tell him the news tonight. If he was going to make her happy, then that's all a father could ask for.

Reading back a few pages, on the night she said they made love, her ex boyfriend had followed them about. She was left alone for but a moment when he struck. Berry as I remember his name, came from behind and was ready to land a blow. Before he could, did her current boyfriend came from behind him. She said Berry didn't stand a chance. Despite how silent her date was, he managed to utter just a few words, enough to ensure Berry would never come after Katie again.

But it wasn't the last of him.

Oh the night they went out, I was given a call from the police station. I was an officer at the time and was close in the range of an accident near the house. I jumped into my uniform and went out to see what was going on.

I wish I never took the call that night.

It was just down the street when I came to the scene on a dirt-paved road. A car that had run off the road and hit a tree, quick, I went to see if the passengers were ok. It was then I realized the car was Katie's.

Knocked out at the steering wheel was her masked boyfriend. Yet much to my amazement, he was regaining consciousness. I called for an ambulance and backup, it was then I went to Katie, her face covered in blood as it had hit the dashboard. I pulled her out of the car and tried to see if she was still alive. Her heart continued to beat, but her eyes refused to open.

The ambulance came.

They had taken Katie, and yet the masked fella refused to get into the ambulance, he didn't want to go to a hospital. He remained at the scene as he rested himself against a tree.

I was a father in worry, and took out my frustration on the man who was suppose to be 'the one' in my daughter's eyes. "I never want to see the likes of you again you sum bitch!"

My partner came to look over the scene with me, he noticed the side of the car had been slammed into, the glass stretched down the street as there were two set of tire marks. "This car was pushed off the road," he announced.

I could only believe that it was that bastard Berry, he couldn't stand being away from Katie so he tried to kill her and her boyfriend.

I went to the hospital that night and learned that Katie was stable. Yet I knew if her ex was aware of her condition, he would hunt her down. Turning to my police staff, I asked them the biggest favor of all of them. Announce to the papers that my daughter died in the car crash.

We faked the whole thing, the newspaper, the funeral. I even lied to her own boyfriend to protect my daughter, he wasn't told that she was pregnant, and I believe it was for the best. If he did, I worried he would take vengeance into his own hands. And Berry wouldn't live to see justice.

The news kept getting worst for me after the funeral was faked. The doctor announced that she was brain dead, and yet they can keep her alive long enough until the twins are born. I couldn't believe that they survived the crash… I couldn't believe she was going to have twins.

I went with the doctor's plan, month after month I would watch my daughter lie in a vegetative state, and yet her belly continued to grow with my grandchildren. On the day they arrived, I was worried that they wouldn't be strong enough. They were born two months premature, yet according to the doctor, they were the healthiest babies he had ever seen.

I had signed the papers, two birth certificates and a paper to take my dear daughter off of life support. Katie passed away hours after the twins were born. Out of the death, she saved the lives of six other people. Her organ donation card had been signed.

I could never tell the children the truth about what happened to their mother. How a greedy grandfather kept her alive so he could have at least a part of her to live on. How could I ever explain it to them? What was worst, I lost contact of her boyfriend, the twin's father. He had to know he was a father, but he had vanished. Taking my words seriously on never wanting to see him again, and yet he did show up at the fake funeral I had for her.

He was like a ghost, walked in, laid a single rose on the coffin and walked out. No one knew his name, no one knew where he lived. All I knew from the little ones was that he was a wrestler, and worked for the WWF it has since been changed to that of the WWE.

A day of life and death came from the loss of my daughter and the birth of my grandchildren. I hope one day I can tell them the truth. Katie would want it that way. In the mean time, I will do everything to find their father. I vowed to find Berry and made him pay for all he had done to my family.

I pray I find the twin's father soon. Colin and Jessica need to know, they need a father.


	7. Chapter 7 The deadman reacts

Chapter 7- The Deadman reacts.

Colin stared at the paper he held, the single journal entry he always kept in his pocket to remind him of what had happened to his mother and the burden his grandfather had. The Undertaker was rendered speechless, however he had no doubt in his mind now that they were the son and daughter of Kane. He rose off his chair and took hold of their shoulders. "I will be right back," he announced before walking out of the room with a solemn look.

Jessica tried to maintain her composure as Colin allowed the tears to falls. "He was never going to tell us this, was he?" he whispered.

The twins fell silent. Their mother didn't die in childbirth as their grandfather said. She died by the wounds of the car accident. "But how did we survive?" Jessica asked aloud. "If the crash killed mother, how is it that we could have lived through that?"

"We've always been tough sis. It's in our blood no doubt"

There came a tapping on the locker room door. Janet came into the room and showed the twins their outfits. She begged them to try them on. "I need to make sure they fit," she announced.

Colin went into the bathroom to change as Jessica changed in a different part of the locker room. Her design was red and black, just like her brother's but with a slimmer cut. There were no sleeves on it as the suit hugged every part of her. The spandex no doubt. But she filled it in nicely.

She walked out before Janet to show off the outfit. Janet was thrilled with how it looked, but was more impressed with Colin's. "You look just like Kane back in the day!" she said.

"Who's Kane?" Colin asked.

"The nice bald man that helped me earlier" Jessica explained, but realized her brother hadn't met him yet.

Colin looked in the mirror as he saw the suit was perfect for him, it showed off his rugged physic and yet the colors made him stand out. "Something's missing," he said. Janet took them back to the table and showed off some of the gloves she had off hand. Colin picked a studded leather cuff that was big enough to go around his wrists. Jessica took a pair of black gloves for herself but cut the fingers off. The two smiled to their ring looks and figured they would go show them off.

"Wait, what about the Undertaker?" Colin asked.

"He didn't say to stay in the locker room" Jessica replied.

Her brother shrugged and figured what was the harm in going out to explore a bit. They were part of the locker room now. They had to get to know some of the guys. Against their better judgment, they went off to look about the locker room and meet some of the other wrestlers. Jessica ran into Miz and Morrison, she quickly caught the attention of both men. "Whose the new chick?" Miz whispered.

"I don't know, but she's hot!" Morrison muttered back.

They didn't realized Jessica heard their every word, she didn't expect them to start following her either. Miz came on one side as Morrison came to the other. "Hey, you look lost, can we show you around?" Miz asked aloud of her.

"I'm ok. I'm with my brother"

The two men looked before them and saw a giant. They quivered in their boots until Colin turned around to face them. He smiled warmly to the two and stuck his hand out. "Hey, we're new" he announced. "You two ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Morrison managed to spit out incoherent words at first, but then regained control of his tongue. "Oh well, you know. You just look… familiar to us… like someone we know. So what's your ring names?" he asked.

The twins looked to one another, neither thought of that. "Oh… I'm Ember" Jessica said aloud. "He's… Uh… He's…"

"Blaze" Colin said aloud. "Yeah, I'm Blaze!"

"Needs work" Morrison muttered.

He stepped back and began to look at them as if he were a director perfecting a shot. His fingers make the finger frame as he looked between the two of them. "Hmm, Ember does suit you. But you… You need something that means 'I am serious! I will kick your ass!' besides there was a diva named Blaze a while ago"

Morrison kept staring at Colin, looking him up and down. "Kano!"

"Kano? Why Kano?"

"Because if I didn't know any better, I would say you were Kane! All you have to do is shave your head!"

Jessica began to stare at him oddly, and began to realize how much he did look like Kane. "Colin… we got to find him!" Taking hold of her brother's arm, she rushed him down the hall. Neither knew Raw had started. Nor did they know that Legacy was going after their latest victim…


	8. Chapter 8 a family affair END

Chapter 8- a family affair

"I think I know who our dad is! We have to find him!" Jessica announced as she kept pulling Colin through the halls. However both came to a stop. Legacy had gone out to attack Kane after his match, another truth was revealed to Jessica, and the whole reason why Cody left was because Kane was standing behind her! Colin stared at the TV.

"Hey he looks… like… me…" he trailed off. The two wasted no time in trying to find the ring. Vince McMahon was screaming aloud as to why Legacy was attacking Kane. The twins rushed past him as they made their way through the curtain and down the ring. Colin was faster than Jessica. He slid under the ropes and nailed a cloth line right on Orton. Jessica came in and kicked Cody in the jaw. The two then threw out Ted and cleared the ring before staring at Kane blankly.

Kane too stared back at them and asked why they wanted to help him. "This wasn't your fight" he told the two.

However Kane paused as he stared at Colin. "That's my old… gear…" He looked between the two, when the Undertaker's music hit. He came down to the ring yet found that he wanted to speak. He took a microphone from the side as he looked to the twins and back at Kane.

"It's about time, you got introduced to your family Kane… My niece and nephew, your son and daughter!" he announced.

Kane's jaw dropped as he stared at his brother, he demanded what game he was trying to pull when Colin's head tilted to the side in confusion. Kane found he was doing the same thing. The two mimicked one another to a T, which made the fans cheer with excitement. Taker turned to Jessica and suggested that they talked more in the back.

The four went behind the curtain as a flabbergasted Vince McMahon stared on. They said nothing nor did the shocked McMahon, they gathered in an empty locker room. Kane sat down the moment he found a chair and looked at the Twins. "My children?" he asked at first. "My son and daughter?"

Taker nodded as he told Colin to give him the journal page of his grandfather. Kane read over the page before he looked up at the twins. "He never told me about you…"

"We know" the twins replied. "We came to find you after he passed away. We had to find you dad…"

Kane still couldn't believe the idea that he was a father, but then again, the connection he had earlier with Jessica was the same he felt with Katie. She had her sparkle in her eyes, and shared her mother's smile. Kane started to smile as he looked to the children. "My children… My son and daughter" he said proudly.

"To be sure, you should do a DNA test," announced the Undertaker. Yet we he got three angry glared that looked all the same he instantly took it back. There was no longer and doubt in his mind that they were Kane's.

Shortly after their reunion, Vince came storming into the locker room. He stared at the embracing family before he turned to the Undertaker. "Who planned this? I mean come on! This all happened within a day!" he demanded.

"It was a fluke. But Vince, they are my son and daughter!" Kane announced and held his children tighter.

Vince was about to continue on until Triple H came walking in. His head hung low as he looked to the beaming family. Kane however instantly let go of his kids as he stared down Hunter. "And what the hell do you want? Normally when it's a happy moment, you tend to ruin it!" demanded Kane.

Hunter only looked to the ground as he kicked about the ground gently. "I… wanted to come and apologize for the stuff I said a while ago about… you know," he muttered.

Jessica and Colin looked at him oddly. "You know? You know what?" demanded Jessica. "Did he…"

"You didn't speak about our mom did you?" question Colin.

Hunter looked up in the eyes of the kids who shared the same pissed look as their father, he tried to lighten the situation and explained there was no doubt in his mind that they were indeed Kane's children. But it didn't answer the questions the twins were asking. "Look, it happened over five years ago. I mean it was all in good fun right?" Hunter asked.

The twins slowly looked to the Undertaker, there was a devious grin on the face of the Deadman. "He did a little video of Kane here claiming to have had an intimate moment with your mother at her funeral…"

Colin boiled over as he screamed aloud and speared Triple H through the door in anger, the clash of flesh against wood could be heard around the arena as Jessica screamed aloud at her brother to save some for her. "I want to kick his ass too!"

Vince however was rendered speechless and turned to Kane. "If I say they can stay… will you get them to stop beating up my son in law?"

There was a smile on Kane's face. "You have no idea how happy I am right now, since I am in a good mood, I'll make sure they will leave him at least conscious"

"Dear God, another Kane" Vince muttered as he tried to get the twins away from Triple H. Kane however, felt wonderful. He knew the woman he loved, loved him back, and the truth was known about his relationship with her. Nothing could ruin the moment for him, but a whole new set of problem would be unleashed in the locker room…

To Be Continued in Double Trouble!


End file.
